December 01, 2015 Update
The December 1, 2015 Update was an update for DICE's Star Wars Battlefront that was released on December 1, 2015. It was the first major update to Battlefront and focused on fixing several bugs that were discovered since the game's launch. Notable bug fixes and feature additions included: *Online traffic performance improvements *Added a pre-round to all game modes *Fixed a stuttering issue with Starfighters when initiating evasive maneuvers *Removed TIE Interceptors for Imperials on Outpost Beta final uplinks *Removed TIE Interceptors for Imperials on SoroSuub Centroplex final uplinks Patch notes *General bug fixes for vehicles and physics improvements *Game modes balancing tweaks *HUD UI adjustments *Audio optimizations *General crash and stability fixes *Online traffic performance improvements *Various text fixes for all languages *General bug fixes for both Missions and Multiplayer *Legacy Controls should now work as intended Miscellaneous *Added a pre-round to all game modes *Fixed a graphical glitch on the speeder bike when FoV is set to 110 and the player uses boost *Fixed a stuttering issue with Starfighters when initiating evasive maneuvers *Fixed a glitch with the Transport ship in the Imperial Victory outro *Made miscellaneous adjustments to hero spawn points *Made adjustments to AI spawn points for Missions *Updated the Heroes vs. Villains screen wipe to work as intended when spawning in as a soldier *Adjusted the pre-round timer and objective placement to avoid overlapping text *Fixed a bug that caused the ‘Reset to default’ option when using a touchpad gesture to now restore those settings properly. *Added a visibility option for chat, including the ability to toggle the option in game using H *Chat has been added to the end of round screen, but can still be disabled in the in-game lobby and via the normal menu option *Adjusted how the game recommends game modes to new players *Made adjustments to avoid parts of vehicles floating around in-game after being destroyed *Made adjustments to how the game reacts to a mouse being out of a specific region on the UI *Spread out spawn points more and added a few new locations across multiple maps and modes *Moved and adjusted some pick-ups as their locations were not ideal for both teams. *Adjusted miscellaneous loading screen and Game Mode tiles *Female AI will now have female death screams when killed *Fixed an issue with the Airspeeders playing the boost audio two times when activated *Modes with GNK Droids and snow now have foot step audio *Adjusted the ‘Impressed’ Emote to work as intended *Adjusted how audio works when a headset is unplugged and plugged back in to a PC *Many audio adjustments have been applied to materials, events, music, and VO *Changed the visibility of the rank-up if you're in the process of tow cabling an AT-AT *Made adjustments to how parties are handled within matchmaking *Made adjustments to object collisions across multiple maps *Video options should not get constantly applied each time a user goes into video options *Optimized how some vehicles are drawn into view for players *Luke Skywalker now holds his weapon properly while sprinting *Dead characters will no longer have glowing edges *Fixed an issue preventing AT-ST’s from fall properly when dying *Vehicles should shake and move unpredictably when hit by missiles *Made adjustments on Missions so players can get the ‘Hard Star’ on Master Difficulty *ION and Torpedoes now shoot with the correct speed at all velocities instead of being based on Starfighters start speed *Tweaked Han Solo’s Lucky shot so it does proper damage against vehicles *Fixed bug where speeder bike crosshairs could get stuck if you died in it *Fixed bug where spawning on a player that is activating a Hero card could cause visual issues *Fixed bug where the Millennium Falction and Slave I did not get a shorter replenish when picking up a vehicle pickup *Fixed a bug where Darth Vader was not outlined by Scan Ping *Darth Vader’s and Luke Skywalker’s lock on now aborts if line of sight is removed or distance is too far *Improved Blaster Cannon yaw and pitch restriction to allow more turning *Exploding barrels now gives correct damage information in both Missions and Multiplayer *Fixed a bug where players could shoot several fake, non-damage giving, projectiles in Starfighters *Improved Emperor Palpatine’s force lightning to do proper damage on the legs of soldiers on a slope *The proper image will be shown when your killed by Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader’s Lightsaber and Emperor Palpatine’s force lightning. *Fixed a bug where Luke Skywalker’s Force Dash didn’t always damage heroes in Mission Hero Battles. *Legacy controls added for flying and ground vehicles *Xbox One Legacy controls fixed *Fixed a bug where being killed by the R5-D4 droid wouldn’t show the correct killer and image *Boba Fett can fly again with his jet pack after being hit by Luke Skywalker. Walker Assault *Removed AT-AT player control on Outpost Beta for final uplinks *Removed TIE Interceptors for Imperials on Outpost Beta final uplinks *Removed TIE Interceptors for Imperials on SoroSuub Centroplex final uplinks *Moved rebel vehicle pickups closer to their spawns on all maps. *AT-AT’s can no longer kill players once taken down by an Airspeeder *Fixed an issue with the camera view when performing a tow-cable take down *Adjusted HUD overlays to avoid overlaps *Fixed an issue preventing users from being able to use E-web repeating blaster if a Blaster cannon is deployed near it *UI now shows correct progress on Sullust Supremacy *Players are now unable to exploit capture points in Supremacy *Adjusted control points so that they can’t be captured when time runs out *Dark areas lit up slightly across maps *Fixed overly bright snow piles Drop Zone *Made adjustments to timers so both teams have the proper amount of time to pull off a win *First pod will now land between the 2 teams instead of being random Blast *Fixed a bug where the player did not always die when falling down the bridge on Hoth Fighter Squadron *Fixed a bug where a match conclusion of “Draw” displayed "Victory" for both teams Hero Hunt *Fixed a bug where a player dying 1 second before becoming a hero could get stuck in a black screen *Fixed an issue when the hero and the killer died by the same grenade, the hero did not spawn in the correct team Weapons, Gadgets, and Star Cards *Explosive Shot damage decreased by 50%. *Damage increased against Starfighters from normal blasters. *Impact Grenade radius decreased (3 to 2.5m) *Impact Grenade damage decreased for surrounding players (from 130 to 100) *Barrage fuse time has been increased (from 0.5-1 to 2-2.25) *Barrage full damage radius decreased with 0.5 meters. *Barrage maximum damage decreased from 55 to 50. *Personal Shield syncing improved to make sure the visuals and gameplay functions matches. *Homing Shot range tweaked from 200 to 160 *Blinding a player using the Flash Grenade now gives a hit marker indication. References Category:Updates of Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE)